


鉴识眼

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。
Relationships: Hu "iBoy" Xian-Zhao/Tian "Meiko" Ye





	鉴识眼

最早准备去打职业的时候，有个朋友给他提建议，不要打ADC了，国内ADC太多了，不如改成上单辅助之类的，反正他技术在这里，转别的也容易出头。

这个建议在他脑子里并没存在多久，尽管他知道朋友说的差不多是对的，不过实际上这是个悖论，如果胡显昭会听从那种正确的建议，他就不会出现在选秀计划里了。

所以最后他还是以ADC的位置去了EDG，哪怕那个时候，就算他自己也觉得短期内升上一队的可能性不大。

但还是要打ADC。

这种执着的心态说起来是很奇怪的，现在已经不是偷偷去黑网吧玩英雄联盟又因为朋友都水平太次而只能一个人玩的阶段了，从选秀计划的时候开始，包括现在和青训营的人双排，大家都很厉害，他carry的时候固然有，可被carry的时候也并不少，足够他去意识到其他每一个位置的重要性，而且，现在也不是刚开始玩只想着人头的阶段了，版本不同强势点也不同，阵容不同，资源分配也不同，输赢比人头重要太多了……可他还是只想打ADC。

他想也许就像足球，中场被誉为球队的大脑，实力是备受肯定的，但还是有那么多的人只想打前锋，也有那么多的人只想粉前锋，虽然ADC在英雄联盟里并没有这样的统治力，但是在十几岁的胡显昭心里，是有的。

十几岁是一个很长的时间段，从他开始接触英雄联盟，到去选秀计划，去EDG，进入一队，成为主力，都是十几岁。

升到一队以后，大家的实力又不一样，又或者说，操作上也许相似，但意识完全不同，由于下路是双人路的问题，他对田野的实力印象特别深刻。如果邀请他去回答那种“什么改变了你的游戏体验？”的问题，也许他就会回答田野。

好长一段时间，他都觉得碰到田野让他很幸福，虽然从半只脚踏入职业圈开始，身边的辅助就变得很强，但毕竟是遇到田野以后，他才终于有种可以没有后顾之忧地去打去秀的感觉。刚进EDG的时候，即使别人不取笑，他自己也觉得自己有些像田野的粉丝，或者说跟屁虫。

无意识地坐在田野旁边，无意识地摸田野的头然后被嘲笑gay以后，他总非常坦然地收回手来，然后悄悄地问自己，“不是觉得ADC最强ADC最棒吗，为什么会这么亲近崇拜一个辅助呢？”

这个问题他问过自己很多次，但却一直都没什么答案，只能告诉自己，毕竟下路双人组，关系好那是应该的。

一直到二十岁生日那一天，俱乐部给他买了一个蛋糕，一群人凑在一起给他唱生日快乐歌，他闭着眼睛许愿，又微微睁开一条线，偷偷去看其他人表情，结果一眼就看到田野，笑的傻兮兮的，一边拍着手一边在唱歌。

说起来，这场景真是一点也没有出乎意料之外，也完完全全在情理之中，但很奇怪的，就在那个瞬间，他忽然就想清楚了。

从一开始，他就很认可田野的实力，而不管是起因是雏鸟情节还是因为多年的配合，总之，无论在职业生涯的什么时候，让他选择一个辅助，他基本都会去选田野。但今天他才意识到，还有一个他一直没有想过的问题：即使他是这样地高兴于能和田野做队友，但实际上他也只想和田野做队友，他并不想成为田野。

这和田野笑着给他唱生日快乐歌有什么关系呢？他不知道，但的确是在那个瞬间，他意识到了这一点。

哪怕一分钟也好，他从来没想过要成为和田野一样的人。

虽然十一月才是转会期，但对相应人员的考察总是会更早开始。生日过后不久，胡显昭就被领队叫去了二队和二队的那个辅助双排训练。

说叫去，其实二队和一队就在一栋楼里，本来是用不着这么郑重其事的，而且，英雄联盟毕竟是网络游戏，又不是线下PK，他就算待在训练室里，要双排也是照样双排的——实际上，他都这么和二队的人打过好几次了，而这次显得如此不同以往，很明显是情况不同。

大概是在考虑提那个辅助来一队的事情了，叫自己出去是为了避开田野问自己的意见，但是又故意到训练室来叫自己，也是为了让田野知道这件事。

这些算不上弯弯绕绕的弯弯绕绕，如果放在前几年，他大概还想不明白。前几年在考虑提他来一队的时候，不知道领队是不是也这样往外叫田野，也不知道那时候的田野明不明白。

反正现在的田野一定是明白的。

他一边往外走，一边偷偷去看田野，田野这时候正在打排位，这么侧着看过去，也看不出什么表情。

今年胡显昭满二十岁，田野就是二十二岁，说起来好像有些残忍，不过原来明凯被传退役，也差不多是从二十二岁开始的。

从田野刚开始打职业到现在也已经六年了，说保持六年的巅峰期，也有些自欺欺人的意思在里面。现在的他当然还是顶级辅助，但偶尔的状态下降和失误都是难免的事情，也怪不得上面想给他找一个替补。

虽然说起来找替补是很合理的事情，谁没个头疼脑热状态不好的？是个人都会在某个时候需要替补的。

道理是这样的，但说到底，前阵子田野状态好的时候，也没谁提过这事，所以现在的态度，虽然含含糊糊，可还是挺清楚的。

胡显昭一边想，一边和二队的那个小辅助一起打训练赛。

小辅助跟田野的风格不太相同，田野很多时候会自己权衡形势，也常常会主动开团，最近版本ADC不占优势，田野常常就会优先保中路，但是小辅助全完完全全像是最早打职业的时候胡显昭梦想的辅助那样，一心一意只为AD。

他有时候挺希望田野这样的，不过这次碰上辅助这样了，他却忍不住说，刚刚你应该保中单的。

小辅助说，“哦。”也听不出什么语气来，但下一把就乖乖地保起中单来。

……这一把你又该保我。

反正他也没死，这句话也没必要说出来，他默默打完了三把训练赛。

训练赛结束以后，他和二队的人随便聊了几句，就被领队叫了出去，也没什么铺垫，开门见山地问，“你觉得怎么样？”

“操作不错，”他回忆着三把里辅助的操作，又说，“不过游戏理解还不是很强，只怕不能当指挥。”

“比田野呢？”第二个问题也很直白。

“那当然还是田野强。”

“你觉得可以上一队吗？”

他犹豫了很久，还是实话实说，“不知道。”

领队也没纠缠，点了点头说，“明白了，谢谢，你回去训练吧。”

他也点点头，目送着领队回了办公室，自己也慢慢悠悠走回了一队训练室，田野跟他走的时候没什么区别，一样在打排位，脸上还是一样没什么表情。

“双排吗？”他走过去敲田野的头，田野没说话，他就站在后面默默围观了几分钟，又说，“你这AD好送啊，跟我双排吧。”

田野语气很不耐烦，“我是新号你忘了，现在才钻一，排不了。”

“哦。”他走两步，到自己位置坐下，又回头说，“你晚上吃什么？”

“能不能不要问这种没答案的问题了，我听烦了。”陈文林在远方接话，不知道是不是因为在吃外卖，声音听起来含含糊糊的。

“哈皇你段位够了吗，来双排吗？”

“够了也不和你排。”

“哦。”胡显昭一点也不纠缠，把头转回自己的电脑屏幕，点开一局排位，一边等一边又转头问田野，“晚上吃什么？”

“不知道。”

“出去吃吗？”

田野正好死了，买完装备掏出手机看了看，犹豫道，“下雨啊今天，点外卖吧。”

“你吃什么？”他第三次问。

“你请我啊？”田野已经死完了，正回去带线，对面AD和辅助在塔下来回跳动，沉默好一阵子才抽出精神来回复他。

“是啊。”他说。

田野在百忙之中回过头来看他，两个人视线对上了几秒钟，田野说，“你是不是……”

他打断他，“你死了。”

“胡显昭你这个畜生。”田野转过头去看黑白的界面，又转回来说，“我要吃洋房。”

“你抢劫啊。”他说，“我这么穷，吃麻辣香锅吧，已经点了。”

“……点了你还问个屁啊？”田野的眼睛代替了他放在键盘鼠标上的手比了个中指，胡显昭呵呵一笑，把头转到自己的屏幕上，退出序列又重新点了一次匹配。

看起来还是要等蛮久，他站起来说，“我去洗手间，野仔你帮我点确认啊。”

“滚吧，别回来了。”

他嘿嘿一笑，飞快跑走了。

还好田野死的及时，他想。

不过，虽然只问了半句，可田野居然会问出半句来，他也觉得挺可怕，如果那个时候田野没有死，他确实不知道该说什么来岔开话题。

是不是因为今天去检查了新辅助所以觉得要弥补他，田野当时没问完的话应该就是这个意思。不过，虽然自己岔开了话题，可既然自己请客，田野大概还是会默认自己是这个意思。

自己决定要请客的时候是不是确实存了一些弥补田野的心思？可能有吧，但是也挺没道理的，他又没说那个辅助可以上一队，只说了不知道，在说过他不如田野的前提下，不知道几乎都算负面评价了吧？

但是最后那个人能不能上一队，想来也不能由他这个评价来做决定。

如果最后那个小辅助还是上了一队，会不会觉得自己给他说了好话？田野又会怎么想呢？

一团糟。

田野二十二岁了，他又想。

二十二岁又怎么样，要让他挑辅助，他还是挑田野。

不过，现在并不是他挑辅助，又或者说，从来也不是他挑辅助，是EDG挑辅助。就好像如果说配合，当然是他和田野最好，可归根结底，最后上场的是不是他，还是要看教练。

他还比田野先有替补呢，干什么要对田野心怀愧疚？

不过心情这种东西本来就不是自己说了算的。

从洗手间出来，他在一楼站了半天，终于等到了外卖的电话，提了东西上去就看到田野坐在他座位上，回头发现是自己又转回去说，“你上个厕所要一年吗是，快来快来，这把辅助好坑。”

“你给我选的啥啊，卢锡安现在好弱我跟你说。”他把麻辣香锅放在地上，从侧面坐过去，田野则从另一边离开，一边站起来一边操纵着鼠标走位，胡显昭过去接管，不可避免地碰到了田野的手，一秒钟，连温度都没感受到，田野已经站起来了，在旁边围观了一会儿，又低头去拿麻辣香锅，笑着说，“卢锡安弱，我强啊，你小心别送，稳赢。”

“野仔强无敌。”他说，跑到草丛里蹲起来，又甩了甩右手。

“这辅助是真的好坑。”过了两分钟，他又说。

“我都告诉你了，”田野吃着饭没法打游戏，专心看他，顿了顿又说，“不过你也别说他，你玩辅助更坑。”

“没有吧，我也强无敌。”

“你可省省吧，”田野听起来倒像是在笑，“什么时候来双排，我AD你辅助，敢不敢？”

“不敢。”他回的坦坦荡荡。

不想和田野一样。

二十岁的时候他想清楚这一点，可想清楚的太莫名其妙，也就不够清楚。

不想一样是一定的，可究竟怎么样才算不一样？

不去打辅助就是和田野不一样吗？怎么想也不是这么简单。

说到底，田野到底算是怎么样一个人？

都当了那么久的队友了，他以为自己会很清楚，可原来并没有。他知道田野洗漱要花多少时间，知道田野喜欢吃什么菜，知道田野的作息时间，知道田野喜欢坐靠窗的位置，知道田野的打法和习惯，有时候他问田野要反蹲还是怎么样，田野只是嗯一声，可就是这么一个嗯，他也知道田野什么意思。但是这些又有什么用呢？现在他根本说不出来田野是怎样一个人。

他想田野当然不止是辅助这两个字可以概括的，但就算这样，当田野开玩笑说“你来辅助”的时候，他还是立刻就说了不。

虽然这时候他已经二十了，已经不是十几岁AD性恋的年龄了。

二队的辅助最终还是被提了上来，消息与转会期的其他消息一起宣布，他去官博看了看，倒没太多人关注这个。

毕竟是新人，他刚官宣的时候，关注他的人也不太多。

虽然已经不是提上来的第一天，可是作为官宣的第一天，那天晚上，新EDG的几个人还是一起出去聚餐了，公司报销，选了个高级火锅，几个人都吃的合不拢嘴。

“这些人，脑满肠肥。”他干掉杯子里最后一口酒说，声音小的只有旁边的田野能听到。

“胡显昭你有没有文化啊，没有就不要乱用成语好不好？”

“野仔你有没有幽默感啊，没有就不要乱吐槽好不好？”

“理你是我眼瞎。”田野一边说，一边往火锅里下菜，他嘿嘿一笑，伸手去抓田野的手，“你瞎了还吃什么，别吃了。”

田野用左手握住他的手，右手继续夹菜，絮絮叨叨说，“叫你别喝酒，你看你啥蠢样啊，真该拍下来发微博。”

他不说话，继续握着田野的手。

上一次有意识地碰到田野的手还是叫他去看二队辅助那次，田野帮他打了半局，还给他的时候他去抓鼠标，然后抓到了田野的手。

那一次好像就一两秒钟，现在却抓了很久，田野的手不热也不冷，和他自己的手温度差不多。

好几年前他很喜欢抓田野的手，那时候他们还有一个节目叫E言堂，编导小姐姐说，“大家都说你老是gay田野啊。”

他说，“他老是咬手，我看他太可怜了，才摸一摸他的手。”

那时候真的是这么想的，但是后来田野还是偶尔吃手，他却再也不摸了。

现在抓起来还是感觉有些部分的皮肤坑坑洼洼的，他又摸摸田野的手，说，“田野你又吃手，好可怜，给你摸摸。”

田野看起来就快笑死了，“胡显昭你真的好好笑，哇怎么没有摄像头，真的难受，你喝醉太蠢了。”

“我没喝醉啊。”他说，但是不知道为什么打了个哈欠，又说，“我有点想睡觉。”

“睡吧睡吧，回头我叫你起来。”

他于是真的闭上了眼睛。

不知道是梦还是回忆，眼前又是E言堂，这次在问感情问题，他说，“我不知道啊，从来只有别人喜欢我，没有我喜欢别人。”

从来只有别人喜欢我。

他想把这句话默念上七八百遍，但是一遍都没念完，就被人推醒了，睁开眼睛就是田野，还是笑嘻嘻的，“昭皇起床了，回基地啦。”

“……”他不说话，也不动，就那么看着田野，田野跟他对视几眼，终于叹了口气，“好好好，你老大，我扶你走好吧。”

他确实没什么力气，田野扶着他走在队伍最后面，他慢慢悠悠说，“对不起。”

“还想啊？”田野今天不知道为什么，每句话都带着笑，“领队都告诉我了，你那时候说的不知道。”顿了顿，他又接着说，“而且就算你说可以我也不能怪你啊，咱俩谁跟谁啊？”

没有我喜欢别人。

他在心里默默念叨，又把被田野架起来的那只手举起来，摸了摸田野的头。

闭上眼睛好像还是E言堂，不过这次说话的换成了田野，田野说，“他就过来摸我的头你知道吗，我都惊呆了。”

“胡显昭你怎么这么傻呀，我真是惊呆了。”田野说。

刚来EDG那时候，他接受采访的时候经常会被问到Deft。

有好多采访问他，觉得他能不能取代Deft在Meiko心中的地位，他想这问题是不是太gay了，于是努力回答地不gay一点。

那时候好像是这么说的，“虽然不知道他们之间干过什么，但应该挺简单的。”

其实并不是很简单。

田野是他遇见过的最强的辅助，但他刚出道的时候，是确实比不过Deft的，那时候他太年轻，很多人都比不过，却偏偏有一个最强辅助。

田野那时候怎么想的？他已经不知道了，但是他记得，就是在有一次看到田野和Deft双排之后，就算再看到田野吃手，他也没有安慰性地去摸过。

刚来EDG的时候，他第一次知道有一个好辅助的重要，他觉得有田野，他做什么都可以，所以他那样崇拜田野，那样黏着田野，以至于队友都说，哇感觉胡显昭是真的喜欢田野，就你知道，不是那种正常的喜欢，是那种很gay的喜欢。

那时候他觉得无所谓，他说自己会摸一摸田野的手也好坦然，但是后来他不去摸了，也一句话不说。

只有别人喜欢我，没有我喜欢别人。

他真的坚信这一点。

但是他又是最会作假的人，采访问他心态怎么样，他说我的心态是不会有问题的，我的队友心态没问题就行。

大家都说他是大心脏，不过也没谁知道他签合同当天就因为想家哭了。

后来他当然可以随便地在采访里说出来，但多年前的那天晚上，毕竟只有他一个人独自饮下了泪水。

回到基地的时候已经很晚了，田野把他放到床上，笑嘻嘻说，“快睡吧，还好没吐，不然我打死你。”

“你舍不得。”他说。

“这人喝醉了真的骚。”田野一边扶他躺平，一边跟刚来的那个辅助笑，新辅助也笑笑，凑过来看说，“就让他这么睡啊？”

“不然你给他洗澡吗？”田野站起来说，“你先看看，楼下有药房，我去给他买点醒酒的药，不然第二天头痛，还有直播没打呢。”

“好叻。”小辅助说。

他官宣那天，他们也出去喝酒，那天他好像也喝醉了，是小铁把他扶回来的。几年前，他有一次感冒了，是阿布给他送了药。

现在是田野一路扶着他，田野去给他买药。

几年前他说应该挺简单的，但结果证明了他的错误，今天他依然不知道他是否正确，可现在确实已经和几年前不同了。

他忽然明白过来，为什么自己会在看到毫不稀奇的田野的笑脸时明白了那一点。

那个时候，田野笑的好开心，好坦诚。

关系好起来以后，田野确实对自己很好，会骂自己畜生，也会在自己不在的时候帮忙打排位，会指出自己的缺点，也会在采访的时候说和自己的配合很好，会说自己喝醉了超傻，也会一路扶自己回来。

当自己被叫去询问二队辅助能不能提上来的时候，自己就算说了不知道，也还是觉得似乎应该对田野抱有歉意，在自己思前想后故意请客的时候，田野却几乎就要正大光明地和自己讨论这个问题。甚至今天田野也说了，就算你说可以也没啥，咱俩谁跟谁啊。

但是在那之前，他借着酒醉说的话是对不起。

当他崇拜田野的时候，他黏田野粘到队友怀疑他们是gay，但今天他们确实关系很好，他却保持一份客气。

那时候看人说倚天屠龙记，张无忌说只要我们问心无愧就好，周芷若说，倘若我问心有愧呢？

但是胡显昭是不会问心有愧的。

只有别人喜欢我，没有我喜欢别人。

虽然没有真的想到，但他就仿佛是在一遍又一遍地对自己这么说。

所以在看到田野的行为以后，在生日的那个瞬间以后，他想，不能和田野一样。

好崇拜田野，可是不想成为和田野一样的人。

他又被叫醒了，很熟悉的声音。

“喂，快起来喝药了，不然第二天头痛死你。”

他躺着不动，田野于是把他拽了起来，药被塞到嘴里，苦得他脸都要皱起来，终于睁开眼睛，就看到田野笑的同样快要皱起来的脸。

笑那么开心干嘛啊，他喝完了药，感觉嘴里被塞了一块薄荷糖。

有田野做辅助真是太好了，他想。

他又被放了下去，模模糊糊地听到仿佛是田野在说晚安。

有田野做辅助真是太好了。他第二次想。

但是，哪怕一分钟也好，他绝对不要和田野一样。

啪地一声，有人关了灯，他眼前一黑。

晚安，田野。

他在心里说。

—FIN—


End file.
